Princesa de Londres
by Aline A. S. Malfoy
Summary: Para a minha Princesa de Londres, com todo o meu amor. Harry


**Princesa de Londres**

**1995**

Rony vestia as meias, Harry continuava sentado olhando pela janela observando a neve cair delicadamente. Nunca havia se sentido tão perturbado antes, escondendo aquilo de todos, principalmente do seu melhor amigo, Rony.

Neville entrou afobado no quarto, dizendo que Lilá chamava Rony. Aquilo desanimava Harry mais ainda, Ron tinha uma namorada, e ele nem se quer tinha coragem de proferir algumas palavras para Hermione Granger. Sim. Ela. A melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Ele não a conseguia mais tratar como antes, se afastou um tanto, e quanto mais se afastava, mais ela se aproximava, querendo saber o que havia. Rony nem desconfiava, achava que seu melhor amigo estava agindo perfeitamente. Harry havia de dar uma explicação, ela tinha que saber o motivo daquilo, do distanciamento de um de seus dois melhores amigos. Mas o garoto não queria dizer o motivo verdadeiro.. cada palavra dela, cada olhar, era suficiente para Harry Potter perder a noção das coisas em sua volta. Não aguentava mais viver naquela realidade.

A sala comunal estava cheia, típico sábado de manha, todos rindo, ela estava lá, com sua penca de livros. Rony e Lilá estavam aos beijos em um canto, Fred e Jorge estavam apresentando os produtos da "Gemialidades Wesley". Harry estava observando sua até ali melhor amiga Hermione Granger, sorrindo e balançando o seu cabelo enrolado de modo encantador, que só Harry achava. Não demorou muito, e a amiga se aproximou de Harry.

- Harry, chega de suspense, fala logo, qual é o seu problema?

- hm, problema? Quem?

- Você, Harry Potter, não se faça de besta.. por que você está me evitando? Harry, como você pode esquecer que somos melhores amigos?

- E somos Hermione! Só tenho tido umas dores de cabeça, e tenho ficado na minha por causa disso.

- HARRY, é sua cicatriz.. se eu fosse você informava imediatamente ao Sírius.

- É, você tem razão, informarei.. você me dá licença, Mione?

- Claro, Harry.

Harry subiu para o aposento masculino, atordoado. Mentiu para sua melhor amiga, e possivelmente, o amor de sua vida. Será que ela não percebe? Será que ela nada sente? Ele não queria ser apenas seu melhor amigo. Queria ser mais que isso, queria poder beija-la. Enquanto todos estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória, Harry apanhou o mapa do maroto e o observou atentamente. Mione saiu da sala comunal, ia em direção a biblioteca (Isso não era novidade para Harry, nem para ninguém). Harry continuou observando os passos da amada, quando então, viu aproximar-se um sujeito não muito tolerável. Era Malfoy, e se aproximava de Hermione, e ficou perto dela por um tempo.. era na biblioteca. Harry tinha que fazer algo, o garoto que odiava sua amiga, agora estava perto dela, ele que a havia chamado de Sangue-ruim e outras coisas mais. Harry havia de fazer alguma coisa. Largou tudo, foi em direção a biblioteca. Era agora. Agora ele falaria tudo, ele criou coragem. Chegando a biblioteca, ouviu um livro se fechando, percebeu de quem era. Era estava estranha. Draco não estava mais ali.

- Mione, o que está acontecendo?

- Harry, estou com problemas!

- O que o verme do Malfoy fez com você?

- O que? Malfoy? Não Harry, ele não fez nada de mais.. além de me chamar de Sangue-ruim. Mas meu problema não é esse.

-Mione, eu também estou com problemas.. bom, não é bem um problema.

- Harry, eu também não sei se isso que eu tenho é bem um problema.. mas é que envolve mais alguém, sabe?

Harry indagou-se. Será que ela estava falando de Malfoy? O que ela estava escondendo? Espera, ele também estava escondendo algo.. tudo ficou muito confuso.

- Sei mais ou menos, mione

- Eu o observo, quando ele está distraído.. eu o procuro quando ele me evita, eu o amo.

De quem Hermione estaria falando? Harry estava sem chão, não tinha palavras. Como ele falaria pra ela que a amava? Ela já estava amando alguém.. Harry perdeu sua garota. Tinha que falar algo, mas o que?

- Hermione, sabe, eu também amo uma garota. Mas, infelizmente, ela também ama um alguém.

Hermione se derramou em lágrimas, saiu dali chorando. Harry não entendeu nada. Naquele sábado, ela não apareceu nem para almoçar. Harry sentiu-se vazio, a garota dos seus sonhos, da sua vida, estava sofrendo por um outro alguém. Mas quem? Seria por Malfoy? Não sabia. A noite caiu, Harry, Rony, Simas, Dino e Neville estavam conversando no seu aposento. Foram longas risadas, longas conversas até Simas, Dino e Neville pegaram num sono. Harry decidiu que falaria pro seu melhor amigo.

-Rony, tenho algo a lhe dizer!

- Que foi Harry? –Falou surpreso.

- Estou amando, sem mais.

- Amando? Desde quando? Porque não me contou nada? –Falou em alto tom.

- Quieto Rony, não quero que ninguém mais saiba.

- Pelas barbas de merlim Harry, quem é a felizarda?

- Esse que é o pior Rony..

- Harry Harry.. quem é a garota hein?

- Nossa melhor amiga!

-Você está falando da Mione?

- Sim Rony, e cala a boca.. é, Hermione.

- Harry, eu estou sem palavras. – Então, começou a comer seus sapos de chocolate.

- Hoje na biblioteca ela me falou que amava um cara, que observa ele, que o procura. Eu a perdi Rony, já era.

- Harry, não esqueça que ela ainda é sua melhor amiga. Mas o que você disse a ela?

- aah Rony, eu disse que também amava uma garota, só que essa garota amava outro!

-FRANCAMENTE HARRY! Eu achei que eu é que era burro.. fala sério!

- Do que você está falando Rony?

- Harry, ela estava falando de você, SÓ PODE!

- BRILHANTE RONY, mas será?

- Harry, é bem possível que seja você..

Os dois deitaram, o sono já estava chegando para Rony. Harry continuou acordado, olhando para a cortinas vermelhas da Grifinória e pra meias coloridas que ganhou de Dobby no natal. O dia seguinte seria longo, era o dia em que ele iria resolver tudo.

Na manha seguinte, os jardins de Hogwarts estavam cobertos de gelo, Harry acordou feliz. Rony ainda dormia.. e falava "Eu sou o seu Uon Uon, sim, eu sou". Harry e os garotos riam sem dó, mas não queriam acordar o Rony, porque assim, ele continuava falando bobeiras sobre ele e Lilá e os garotos se divertiam. Não demorou muito, e ele acordou assustado:

- Onde está a minha ursinha? Onde está?

-Ron, calma.. primeiro acorda!

- Harry? Que horas são?

- Hora de você levantar Rony, já estamos descendo para o café!

- Já? Poxa vida.. estava tendo um sonho tão bom.

- Guarde ele pra outra noite, e se arrume logo!

- Tá Harry, mas onde está Mione?

-hm, se você se apressar, podemos encontrar ela ali em baixo.. eu preciso falar com ela também..

- UAU HARRY! Lembrei da nossa conversa de ontem.. é mesmo, você deve explicações a nossa princesinha!

- Sim, a minha princesa.

Os dois desceram e não encontraram Hermione na sala comunal, foram então para o salão principal tomar café, e na esperança de encontrar a pequena lá. Na proximidade do salão principal, encontraram Draco Malfoy.

-Ora, ora, ora.. se não é o Potter todo alegrinho em pleno domingo de manha!

- Não devo satisfações a você, Malfoy.

- E quem disse que eu quero satisfações? Você,e esse.. Weasley! Vamos, Crabbe e Goyle.. deixem esses panacas aí. – Os três saíram rindo.

- Isso vá logo seu.. - Rony nunca conformou-se com as grosserias de Draco se referindo a eles.

Os dois seguiram para o Salão principal, Harry avistou a linda Hermione de longe. Seus olhos tinham um brilho desigual, o jeito que ela prendia o cabelo, o fazia imaginar mil coisas. A pele rosada, os detalhes do lindo rosto meigo, o faziam delirar. Ela o viu, os dois se entreolharam.. estranhamente. Aquele olhar nunca tinha existido antes entre Harry e Hermione. O que será que estava acontecendo? As pernas de Harry amoleceram, não as sentia mais. Aquele salão pareceu vazio, ele só via ela. Ele não via apenas ela, via ela com um vestido branco, maravilhoso, seus cabelos estavam com cachos, seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais, seu sorriso era perfeito. Em sua boca havia um gloss.. que Harry até sentiu o cheiro, morango. Ela estava perfeita, sem igual, uma princesa.. ela sussurrava o seu nome, como se fosse em câmera lenta.

- HARRY, HARRY.. VOCÊ TÁ BEM? – Falou Rony

- Hã? O que? Onde estou? Ela estava aqui agora mesmo..

- Do que você está falando Harry? Nós estávamos indo tomar café, de repente você amoleceu e caiu no chão, duro.

- Está falando sério, Rony?

- Sim, Madame Pomfrey já está cuidando de tudo.. você ficará bem.

- NÃO, NÃO.. eu estou bem.. preciso falar com ela

- Harry, calma cara, você acabou de ter um desmaio.

-Rony, você não me entende.. eu preciso dizer que a amo.

Os dois fugiram da ala hospitalar, Harry parecia que havia se recuperado bem de seu desmaio. Como pode, aquele olhar o fez desmaiar. Ele agora estava indo atrás dela.

O sentimento incomum de Harry já existia a muito tempo.. só que nem ele sabia, sempre considerou Hermione como sua melhor amiga. O sentimento foi se aflorando, até o momento em que ele sem mais opção, a convidou para o Baile.. ela estava linda, ali ele percebeu que o que ele sentia era amor. Agora ele estava em busca dela, estava tentando encontra-la para proferir, desabafar tudo isso que o atormentara por esse tempo. Ele iria dizer que a amava. Não podia mais esperar, já estavam no quinto ano. O que ela estaria pensando? Harry tinha medo de se sentir idiota dependendo do que a amiga lhe diria depois de ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Onde está essa garota.. sempre desaparecendo!

- Não faço ideia Ron.. BIBLIOTECA, é claro.

-Não Harry.. sinceramente, não acho que ela está lá, pressentimento.

- E desde quando você tem pressentimento Ron?

- Ah, sei lá né. Mas então, vamos fazer uma votação! Quem vota em a gente não ir a biblioteca? – Rony levantou o braço. - Não?

- Não Ron!

- Ok.

- Ron.. eu estive pensando, acho que agora, devo fazer isso sozinho. Se é que você me entende!

- Ah, tudo bem Harry.. eu fico quietinho atrás de alguma coisa espiando.. prometo não abrir o bico.

- Ronald, não.. eu disse que quero ir sozinho, não quero plateia.

- Ah, então se você quer assim, tudo bem.. vou procurar Lilá. Até depois então!

- Até Ron! - Harry seguiu com os olhos seu amigo virar o primeiro corredor em direção a sala comunal.

Harry estremeceu, um filme passou em sua cabeça.. um filme dos momentos em que ele, Rony e Mione passaram juntos. Todas as aventuras até hoje, tudo o que tinham vivido. Os abraços de Hermione, que pareciam mais com beijos.. pra Harry, claro. Os sorrisos dela, a forma como seus lábios se contraiam ao olhar para ele com olhar de aprovação. Apesar de tudo, ele se sentia o garoto mais feliz do mundo por ter como amiga a aluna modelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eles eram amigos.. Mas, será que o que ele sentia era realmente amor? Harry sentou no primeiro degrau de escada que avistou, estava confuso. Será que ele estragaria a amizade dos dois dizendo tudo aquilo para ela? Ele definitivamente não se sentiu pronto. Ironia do coração, que alguns minutos antes estava totalmente pronto pra falar tudo que sentia.. Harry se entregou e deixou e primeira lágrima rolar em seu rosto. Ele era sensível, um garoto amável e de bom coração.. não queria fazer mal a ele mesmo, muito menos para Mione. Mas não, ele amava. Enxugou as lágrimas, andou até o jardim.

Ela era uma garota. Mas o mais importante, ela não era apenas uma garota, era a única que fazia seu sorriso sair sinceramente, a única que fazia seus olhos se encher de paixão, ternura.

Ela estava no jardim, sentada próxima as flores mais lindas dele.. aquelas flores não chegavam nem aos seus pés, comparado a sua beleza. Se aproximou, sentou no seu lado, sem proferir palavra alguma. Hermione ouviu a respiração de Harry, Harry ouviu a dela. Estavam próximos demais.

- Mione..

- Harry, essa garota, ela, por quem você está sofrendo, não me importa. O que importa, é o que eu tenho pra te dizer. – Os olhos cheios de água, se piscasse, a lágrima cairia.

-Hermione, durante muito tempo, eu carreguei um sentimento que.. não sabia que existia.. –Ela o interrompeu.

- Você a ama, Harry.. mas você não sabe.

- Do que eu não, sei Hermione?

-Não sabe o quando eu tenho sofrido.

- Por isso estamos aqui Hermione, é hora de colocar os pingos no "is" não é?

- Você tem razão Harry.. já está na hora de você saber que..

EU TE AMO – Os dois falaram juntos.

Por um momento, a sensação de que o sol apareceu foi válida. As folhas caíram, os pássaros cantavam, tudo estava perfeito. Ela estava ali, a sua princesa de Londres, dizendo que o amava. O beijo doce, permitiu os toques leves da mão dela pelo braços dele, que passou levemente as mãos pelo cabelo dela, da princesa de Londres.. desse dia em diante, tudo mudaria, andariam de mãos dadas pelos corredores, se olhariam apaixonadamente, e livremente poderiam se olhar.

Amor juvenil. Mas era amor. Apenas amor. E ainda é, graças a Deus! Feliz dia dos namorados, Hermione, você sempre será, minha eterna namorada.

_Para minha querida esposa, Hermione Potter, de seu esposo..que tanto te ama_

_Harry Tiago Potter!_


End file.
